happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:EmeraldPit/Happy Tree Friends Fanon News Issue 11
News & Updates... New Wiki Design We hope everyone had a great Christmas! Ever since Christmas ended, we have now gone back to our roots with a purple and pink theme for the wiki! What all has the wiki gotten with the new theme? We received a new background with half fanon characters and half canon characters. And after a very long time, we finally have a new bottom banner! As a top banner, it's a simple pink and purple bubbly background! And finally, we have a new navigational design! The tabs are now different colors and it features Bun on it! Administrative Evaluation So, Ms. Featured User herself really did the wiki a favor by evaluating the site's admins very carefully. What did she do? She opened a a forum about the admin team really coming together to fix up our growing wiki. She said, "I wanted to give this a try because the fate of HTFF largely depends on the staff. It’s sort of a test of faith: Some may consider this to be a bit biased or unjustified, but it’s a start and we can work on fixing it up if there are ever more to come. I merely want to provide a few pointers, but there had to be a reason following behind each one in order to do this." With this forum, she listed 4 "weak links" on the staff team who should play their part as admins a bit more. (Read the thread here...) Crossover Characters Crossover characters have been something we as community have been really eager to discuss about. While half of the community thinks they are useless and serve no purpose, the other half thinks they should be allowed back on the wiki for the enjoyment of others. So naturally, a discussion was opened to discuss the fate of crossover characters. The result... it ended in utter chaos. And started in utter chaos. Hell, the whole thing was chaos in general. While it is a fairly controversial topic to talk about, it may be a while before we as a community can come together to formally discuss the fate of crossover characters. If you want to have your say about crossover characters (and not fight about it), be sure to vote in the polls and leave a comment below. Rules Revision Ah... isn't 1ME great? She's seriously been on a roll! This time, she had the genius idea to go over all of our wiki's rules and make a run down of all the unfair rules. Don't worry, the rules page is now fully changed and even has a new design! Is there a rule you feel like should be changed or removed? Leave a comment below! Click here to see the and improved rules page and click here to see the full run down. About her creations. She is the creator of the impressivly popular character, Foster! Not only that, she's also the creator of the amazing spin-off, Happy Tree Town In A Raid Of Tyranny (ROT)! You should seriously check them out! She's also considered to be the best admin on the entire wiki! She's extremely helpful, calm, and just hands a down an awesome person to be around. Without her, everything would be in chaos! She's the main one who keeps this whole wiki together and makes sure that everyone is alright and not hurt! Honestly 1ME, you make everything so much better! You're an amazing admin, person, and friend! Congratulations for winning Featured User of January 2016! You deserve it! Want to nominate someone to be the Featured User of February? Now you can! Visit the new Featured User board and nominate someone! Don't worry, it works the same way as Featured Character! |} Polls... How do you feel about Crossover Characters? They shouldn't be allowed. They should be allowed. How do you feel about the admin team? They're prefect! No need to change! They have their problems, but they're great! They have a lot of things to improve on. They're too many dead weights on the admin team. Category:Blog posts